Invitation, The
| directed by = Karyn Kusama | written by = Phil Hay; Matt Manfredi | produced by = Nate Bolotin; Dan Cogan; Geralyn Dreyfous; Wendy Ettinger; Martha Griffin; Phil Hay; Brian Kenney; Kathy Kenney; Lindsay Lanzillotta; Mynette Louie; Tony Mancilla; Matt Manfredi; Julie Parker Beneloo; Aubin Paul; Regina K. Scully; Nick Spicer | music by = Theodore Shapiro | cinematography = Bobby Shore | edited by = Plummy Tucker | distributed by = XYZ Films Lege Artis Gamechanger Films | release date(s) = March 13th, 2015 | mpaa rating = | running time = 100 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Invitation is an American independent feature film of the drama and thriller genres. It was directed by Karyn Kusama with a screenplay written by Phil Hay and Matt Manfredi. It was produced by XYZ Films in association with Lege Artis and presented by Gamechanger Films. The movie premiered at the South by Southwest Film Festival on March 13th, 2015. The movie features an ensemble cast led by Logan Marshall-Green, who plays the main protagonist of the film, Will. Cast Notes * The tagline for this film is "There is no darkness. Just reunion". * The Invitation redirects to this page. * There are a total of fifteen credited cast members in this film. * Production on The Invitation began on June 2nd, 2014. Principal filming concluded on June 27th, 2014. * The Invitation was shot on-location in Los Angeles, California. * The Invitation was released as a two-disc DVD and Blu-ray set by Drafthouse on July 26th, 2016. * The Invitation received an approval rating of 88% on the film review aggregate web site Rotten Tomatoes based on 101 counted reviews. It has an audience score of 70% based on 13,456 users. * Executive producer Geralyn White Dreyfous is credited as Geralyn Dreyfous in this film. * Executive producer Anthony Mancilla is credited as Tony Mancilla in this film. * Actress Trish Gates is credited as Patricia Gates in this film. * During pre-production back in 2012, actors such as Luke Wilson, Topher Grace, and Zachary Quinto were all attached to the film's cast list. None of them however were included in the final casting call as filming commenced. Explicit content * Female frontal nudity - Lindsay Burdge is not wearing pants in her introductory scene. * Female partial nudity - Tammy Blanchard has a brief nip-slip during a bathtub scene in flashback. * Profanity - Strong language used moderately throughout film, but not to excess. Recommendations * Aeon Flux - Also directed by Karyn Kusama; Written by Phil Hay & Matt Manfredi. * Destroyer - Also directed by Karyn Kusama; Written by Phil Hay & Matt Manfredi. * Get Out - Awkward social circle film. * Jennifer's Body - Also directed by Karyn Kusama. * Last Supper, The - Another dinner party thriller. * Prometheus - Also starring Logan Marshall-Green. * R.I.P.D. - Also written by by Phil Hay & Matt Manfredi. * Rope - Another dinner party thriller. External Links * * The Invitation at Wikipedia * * * References Automobile accident | California | Cocaine | Coyotes | Cult | Dead animals | Female frontal nudity | Flashback | Gunshot victims | Handgun | Hollywood | Lantern | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Poison | Profanity | Suicide | Tire iron